


my hanie fic

by galaxiesreader



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiesreader/pseuds/galaxiesreader
Summary: solo spoilers!!! major spoilers in the story!!





	my hanie fic

han and chewie fucked in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> "the movie was at its core this romance between han and chewie" -Jon Kasdan  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7uK7trOu6M


End file.
